Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks
User access levels Confused by all the names and crowns on signatures? Here is a guide to show you who's who, in roughly ascending order of power (Legends are not the most powerful members, they are simply very helpful to the wiki and have been recognised for this). IP addresses: Non-logged in/anonymous users identified by a numerical IP address such as 12.34.567.89. They cannot do some things normal users can, due to their reputation for vandalism and the fact that they are anonymous. Users: Logged in users are identified by name, and can do some things IP addresses cannot do. : Rollbacks are normal users entrusted with the rollback button. This allows them to revert vandalism with one click.To get Rollback rights you must: A) Have 20 edits. B) Report 2 vandals to a sysop/bureaucrat. : Sysops, or administrators can block other users (only in cases of vandalism, etc.) and delete pages, along with various other powers.To get Sysop/Administrator rights you must: A) Already have Rollback rights B) Have 200 edits C) Rollback 10 vandalism attempts as a rollback : Bureaucrats have the power to turn other users into bureaucrats, sysops and rollbacks. They can also do everything a sysop can do.To get Bureaucrat rights you must: A) Already have Sysop rights B) Have 500 edits C) Block 10 vandals as a sysop D) Be voted as a bureaucrat by the Founders (who are exempt from these regulations) Also, to become a bureaucrat there must be a vacancy for one. There are only 4 bureaucrat posts, 3 of which are filled by the Founders. You must wait until one quits or is permanently blocked. : Founders are bureaucrats with special recognition for founding the wiki. Only 3 founders exist and they can be recognised by their golden crowns and the black background on their signatures. Here are the 3 founders and the reasons why they got Founder status: T-Rex 882 (Actual wiki creator) Gigantosaurus 001 (Suggested that a new wiki be created) Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs for the wiki) You can contact the Founders using the link under the search bar. : Legends of the Dinosaur Wiki are users of rank sysop or above who have achieved the criteria required to become a Legend of the Dinosaur Wiki. Legend status does not put you equal with the rank above (unless you are a sysop legend, in which case you rank equal with bureaucrats), it just shows your achievements and ranks you slightly above the normal users of your rank. Usually a Legend will be awarded bureaucrat status as a reward for their achievement. This ranks them above normal bureaucrats but just below the Founders. A sysop legend ranks equal with a bureaucrat, but cannot assign user rights like a bureaucrat can (Usually, you will get bureaucrat status anyway as an added bonus, so don't worry). To become a Legend of the Dinosaur Wiki you must: A) Have 1,000 edits B) Have reached Sysop rank or higher C) Have created 15 pages from scratch (MediaWiki, Dinosaur Wiki and Template pages included. Signatures don't count). D) Win a 3/4 vote from all the users of Bureaucrat or Founder status. OR A) Have 500 edits B) Have created 30 pages from scratch (MediaWiki, Dinosaur Wiki and Template pages included. Signatures don't count). C) Have reached Sysop rank or higher D) Win a 3/4 vote from all the users of Bureaucrat or Founder status. Legends will also recieve bureaucrat status as an added reward if the Founders see fit to do so, and will be permitted (bureaucrat or not) to choose the colour of their signature border, instead of having it the normal black.